guns crossed blades ready
by Gigibabiee
Summary: the isabella we know and love today used to be called phyrianna the strongest hit-man of the magical and non-magical world find out how her past may take a hit on her
1. how isabella came to be

Guns crossed

_Blades ready _

Bella: hey gaby did you write this story

_**Gaby: yah but I don't won twilight it self or the characters 'cept my own **_

_**Bella: wat !!! you don't but I kinda like you more than Stephanie **_

_**Gaby: that's sweet but you were her creation first so be nice**_

_**Bella: ok just promise to come play wit me nd eddie on Saturday **_

_**Gaby: you know he dosent like eddie but yes I will **_

_**Bella: kool laters wuv u **_

_**Gaby: wuv u 2 (walks away) god I hope people realize twilight isn't mine I really don't need any trouble **_

_**Stephanie: gaby get back here u better hope ppl know twilight is mine **_

_**Gaby: oh crap im gonna be murder by Stephanie meyers some one help!!!!!**_

Hello my name is Phyrianna my friends and family call me pyre you all know me as Isabella swan my boyfriend is Edward and all of his family are vampires. Where I come from people were scared of me except my friends erin and nick and my family. You see my people are know as blade children humans refer to us as hit men that's what im am a hit man for the magical and non-magical. I guess you want to know how I went from pyre to bella , well to my people I was know as the best there was but the council said I was to dangerous that having powers and being as strong as I was one day I would rebel. Everyone shunned me and soon I was exiled it was said that I had offended the council and was told to leave i was declared a rouge , but I knew better they just need a cover to hunt me with out suspicion so here I am with my loving boyfriend and soon to be fiancé and his family on isle esme .


	2. shocked into silence

_Guns crossed_

_Blades ready _

_**I have and never will own twilight though I would love to own jasper… hmmm maybe I could steal him … don't look at me like that he's hot ssssssizzle**_

Right now im about to change into the bikini that Alice

_Just had to get me. I mean how does a piece of cloth _

_That shows off all my tattoos matter so much, ohh yah _

_Did I forget to tell you that I have to tattoos a pair of _

_Angel wings that start on my shoulder blades and travel _

_Down to my middle back I also have an enchanted _

_Tattoo of my peoples crest. I had it put there by a _

_Witch I had saver one time and I needed a way to _

_Detect danger, she owed me a favor you do the math. _

_I also have some piercings one in my eyebrow a few in _

_my ears and one in my nose, I used to have silver _

_streaks but that was during a kinda bad ass period._

_Now back to reality just as I finished putting on my flip-flops_

_I heard a knock on the door " bells are you done we wanna go play now" Emmett wined from outside_

"_geez give me a minute will ya , oh and Emmett when I come out promise you won't freak about what you see"_

"_oohh please bells what could-"_

_he stoped short when I steped out the door _

"_wow bella a shocker you shut Emmett –up"_

_jasper finished in a wisper. _

"_what why did you guys get quiet all of a sudden"_

"_what did you do" they both shouted at the same time _

_I flinich at their tone _

_Just then Edward came running "why are you all yelling?" he then turned to me "bella what do you look like that"_

_I sighed "lets go outside first then I can explain and please stay calm" _


	3. dont judge a book by its cover

Guns crossed

_Blades ready _

**Wonder how I will tell ppl that I don't own twilight except for my own names today hhmmmmmm… oh hehehehe I just did **

_**Recap:**_

_Just then Edward came running "why are you all yelling?" he then turned to me "Bella what do you look like that"_

_I sighed, "lets go outside first then I can explain and please stay calm"_

"Alright I guess you guys should know that the sweet innocent sister, and girlfriend Bella used to not be so sweet I – ""Wait what do you mean not so sweet what were you like." Jasper said interrupting me.

"Well if you would let me finish you would know." I snapped

"_Sorry old habit. Anyways before I mover I kinda went through a badass streak tattoos, piercing, and silver streaks. My actual eye color is in fact green like Edwards said his was but when I mover my mom basically begged me to tone it down, hence the Bella you all know and love." I finished taking a deep breath waiting for their reactions._

"_So you're a fake!" Rosalie said walking over a smirk apparent on her face._

"_Well I wouldn't but it so bluntly. How about appearance challenged – wait that makes me sound ugly"_

"_Well from my standards that's exactly what you are." Rosalie muttered to her self._

"_God sorry rose that we can't all be as stunning as you think you are." I said with an edge to my voice._

"_Wait you heard that?" jasper asked surprised_

"_Yes" I said sharply_

"_Sorry I didn't mean to be so rude "_

"_Don't worry bells it's not like you didn't have a reason"_

_He said looking at Rosalie who just turned on her heels muttering things to herself_

"_Do you have any pictures of what you used to look like" Emmett asked jumping up and down like a 5 yrs. Old on Christmas _

"_ummmm I think I have some in my bag upstairs let me check."_

_With that being said I walked back up the beach to mine and Edwards room and pulled out my wallet from my purse. I found an old picture of me before I mover here. I grabbed the picture and ran back outside only to trip and have Edward catch me. I smiled up looking at him as he set me back straight._

"_Thank you" I said giving him a quick kiss on his cheek _

"_Hey Emmett I found it" I yelled to Emmett who was talking to jasper about only god knows what._

_They both ran up to me at vampire speed and looked at the picture _

"_WOW!!!" they both yelled at the same time _

" _Bella my sweet klutzy human sister looks like she could kick some ass I fell so proud!" Emmett said wiping fake tears from his eyes wile I just rolled mine _

"_Well now that you know can we please go have some fun," I said pouting to the boys _

" _Of course bells – here put that back and then we can go swim" jasper said snatching the picture from Emmett and handing it to me _

"_Okay be right back," I said rushing back up stairs_

_When I was coming back down I saw my sweet angel waiting for me _

"_Ready to go love" he said grabbing my hand _

"_With you always" I said trying my hardest to dazzle him. He just kissed me and smiled back _

_When we got back outside the first think Edward said was_

"_Love what's wrong with your tattoo its glowing red"_

_I stopped dead in my tracks 'oh no' I thought to myself. Before I could tell Edward not to touch it his hand was on my back at about the same time a crippling pain shot through my back I fell to the floor _

_Thinking that this could not be happening not here not with my family._

"_Bella Bella Isabella answer me what's wrong" Edward said fear and confusion apparent in his voice _

_But when I was about to answer a blood-curdling scream ripped through my lips _

"_BELLA!!" I heard my family scream _

_Carlisle was the next to speak "Bella are you okay please tell us what's wrong so we can help"_

" _I need you ** huff** to **pant** RUN!!"_

_I said screaming the last word before blacking out._


	4. AN: suffer

_********Ominous music********_

_**join us **_

_**you will join us**_

_**you will comment**_

_**you will worship vampirs85**_

_**you will not disobey**_

BWA-HAHAHAHAHAH

_**A-HAHAHAHA**_

_**WA-HAHAHA**_

_**Comment on my story or suffer **_

_**BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_


	5. flames and burning promises

_Guns crossed_

_Blades ready _

_**Wonder how I will tell ppl that I don't own twilight except for my own names today hhmmmmmm… oh hehehehe I just did **_

_**Recap:**_

"_**BELLA!!" I heard my family scream **_

_**Carlisle was the next to speak "Bella are you okay please tell us what's wrong so we can help"**_

" _**I need you ** huff** to **pant** RUN!!"**_

_**I said screaming the last word before blacking out.**_

_I felt myself being pulled out of the darkness by the overbearing smell of sea-salt _

"_Hmmmm what happened, where am I, and how long have I been out?"_

"_Bella sweet heart how are you felling you blacked out 10 minutes ago and I was so scared" Edward said tears in his eyes that would never fall_

" _Yeah bells you hit the floor like a human that just found out vampires," Emmett said laughing followed by a hard smack to the head by esme_

"_Owww a simple ' you idiot would have sufficed,' " he said rubbing his head_

_I slowly got up from my spot on the sand only to fall back down due to the pain coming from my tattoo._

"_Shit" was all I got out before I ran back to the house and to my room._

_I dove under the bed looking for my blue duffel bag,_

_When I found it I swiftly turned around only to bump into Edward's granite chest_

_His hands grabbed my arms " Bella please tell me what's wrong"_

_I just grabbed his hand and pulled him back outside._

"_Alright something really bad is about to happen and no matter what you see you have to promise to hold all your questions till later and no matter what you all have to hold Edward away from me" I finished with a sad smile on my face_

"_What why do I have to stay away from you tell me what's going on now Bella" authority rang through his voice._

_I sighed, " Just swear on my life you won't do anything not even move from where you're standing"_

_He looked shocked I would make him ever swear on something so precious to him – but no not to me never to me ever_

"_I swear," he said with his head in his hands._

_I walked over to him and held his face in my hands_

"_Edward please I could and never would let you or myself get hurt just trust me"_

"_Fine" and then he kissed me so gently I felt my heart flutter._

_Before I could say anything more I felt the tattoo's burn increase and let me tell you it hurt like hell._

"_AAAAAAAAA!!!!!" I screamed falling breathing heavily to the floor _

_I saw Edward about to rush over to help me up but I held up my hand signaling him not to _

"_No don't move their coming please let me handle it"_

_Just then another flame shot up my back "damnit their here"_

_I looked up to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes "hello pyre long time so see"_


	6. you were never my problem

Guns crossed

_Blades ready _

You know what all of you idiots who think twilight is mine kiss my cute Hispanic ass even though Stephanie Meyers can't hold a candle to me twilight is her's so **humph**

(mutters) idiots

_**Recap:**_

_I saw Edward about to rush over to help me up but I held up my hand signaling him not to _

"_No don't move their coming please let me handle it"_

_Just then another flame shot up my back "damnit their here"_

_I looked up to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes "hello pyre long time so see"_

"_Fuck you'd think they would sent someone whose ass I couldn't kick in a second" I said with a smug look on my face._

"_So how have you been Nina still trying to win over me, what couldn't get my family so decided to off me"?_

"_You stupid bitch if it wasn't for you they would have picked me I could have lived as their daughter not you," she screeched _

" _Yah well in the orphanage your parents left you I just never had ones in the first place, kinda says something about the difference between our chances, don't cha think" I said slowly getting up _

" _Oh sure the kid with no parent who always tried so hade to live above standards, hmmmm not so high and mighty now are you"_

_I gave her a sincere smile "your right I always worked so hard harder than a 5 yrs old should but unlike you I didn't want someone's pity and have everything handed to me I just stole it"_

"_Kinda like how you stole my family!!! Im so sick of everyone worshiping you even after you were gone people still tried to be you, out do you, such hypocrites. She said disgust apparent on her face_

"_Your right they kick me out but still loved me. I thought for a second "almost poetic"_

"_Glad we amuse you bitch" she spat _

_I could hear Edward growl behind me "oh what's this well im shocked pyre a family of vamps!? Wow you really have sunk low"_

"_Said the whore" I spat in her face_

"_Well this just won't due I wonder if there is one who you favor, is it this one?" She pointed to jasper, I hissed_

"_Don't you dare touch any of them"?_

"_Hmmm good reaction but not strong enough, lets see how 'bout Barbie over here" she pointed her gun at Rosalie_

" _I said stop," I yelled shaking with anger_

"_Nope still not enough I know 'ennie' 'mennie' 'minnie' 'moe'" she stopped at Edward _

"_NO!!!" I growled-yelled _

"_AHHHH! Music to my ears so this is your new pet, hmmm I can honestly say he pails in comparison to Eclipse and Hell's gate but I guess he's okay"_

"_If you touch him I swear on the element that is fire I will rip you to shreds" I said whit much ferocity in my voice_

" _Wow haven't gotten you to swear like that in a while"_

" _Yah amazing I haven't beaten you to a bloody death, oh wait I did" my voice dripping with amusement_

_Nina growled at me "when I get my hands on your fiery ass I'll shot you in the back and let you watch me kill your pets over there"_

"_Well lets see you try I haven't had a good workout in a while, not that you'll actually give me one a whore like you is only good for giving __H#d__"_

_I guess that last comment was all it took for to launch at me screaming. I shot her dead in the eyes and she dropped to the floor life less _

"_Alright who's next" an evil smile playing at the corner of my mouth._

Please don't get mad at the disclaimer it'z all in good fun . just comment on all that you think is funny and tell me your honest opinion on the story k bi bi lovies

_**Hehehehe**_

_**~gaby gurlzzz**_


	7. when i say jump you say how high

_Guns crossed_

_Blades ready_

_Random: pssst gaby do you think if we threaten Stephanie Meyers she would give us the Cullen men _

_Gaby: ummm let's think about that ……… hell no besides im to cute to go to jail_

_Random: yah but Carlisle is cute enough to go to jail for hehehe_

_Gaby: whatever the point is we don't own twilight, never have never will_

_Random: **mutters** spoil sport_

_Gaby: I heard that!!!!_

_**Recap:**_"Well lets see you try I haven't had a good workout in a while, not that you'll actually give me one a whore like you is only good for giving H#d"

I guess that last comment was all it took for to launch at me screaming. I shot her dead in the eyes and she dropped to the floor life less 

"Alright who's next" an evil smile playing at the corner of my mouth.

_I guess I could be one scary bitch because the next thing I knew the rest of her men ran, but there was one bold enough to grab Nina's body from in front of me now that shows some loyalty_

_I slowly turned around to face the Cullen's only to be swept up a second later by a hug from Edward_

"_Bella I swear to god if you don't tell me what's going on right now I might just die from a stroke"_

_I couldn't help but laugh " ok first of all Edward you couldn't die unless I set you on fire and second of all I told you that I would explain everything later"_

_I said rubbing my thumb across his cheek. He immediately closed his eyes and relaxed into my touch_

_I turned to the rest of the family "we really need to hurry up and leave go pack enough clothes for a month trust me you'll need it"_

_Everyone left except Rosalie "why did you defend me when she pointed the gun at my face"_

"_Because you're my sister ever since that first day I never hated you even though you were kind of a bitch I liked the fact you said what you wanted and you still probably would have had you known who or what I really was"_

_She didn't say anything else but grab me into a fierce hug the only problem was when I looked over her shoulder I saw a demon pointing a gun straight at Rosalie's back._

_Before he could shoot I pushed Rosalie out of the way the bullet was a clear through and through shot to my stomach, and hurt like hell as if enough things didn't already._

"_Bella"!! I heard Rosalie shout the demon grabber me by my neck and picked me up I saw Edward with my holster _

"_Edward shoot now!" I yelled at him _

"_No I can't I'll hit you I can't loose you"_

"_If you don't shoot you will loose me" I shouted back_

"_Do it now"_

"_NO! I won't" I saw jasper grab the gun from Edward and fire. He hit the demon in the back of the head._

_I dropped to the floor in a heap "shit that hurt like a mother"_

_I saw Edward approach, I quickly got up and grabbed him by his shirt "when I tell you to shoot you shoot don't ever second guess" I hissed at him_

"_If it wasn't for jasper I would be dead then there would be no one to protect you" at that moment I was beyond angry I was pissed as hell _

"_I'm sorry but I couldn't shoot and I didn't want to hit you" I saw sorrow flash in his eyes, I sighed in defeat._

" _I know but from now on when I tell you to do something like that please know I love you and wouldn't ask unless I had a good reason" I said into his chest as I inhaled his scent_

"_But thank you for worrying about my life no one has done that fro me in a while." I turned to jasper "and thank you jasper if you didn't do what you did I wouldn't even be here"_

"_Don't worry bells even though Edward let his felling cloud his judgment I never liked you anyways so it was no big deal" he said a smile tugging at his lips, after a few seconds we both laughed_

"_Well it's always a pleasure to know my family hates me" sarcasm dripping from my voice. He pulled me from Edward chest and gave me a hug_

"_I really am sorry though for putting you in danger like that you're my little sister and would never intentionally put you in danger"_

"_Don't worry jazz you're my big brother so I know you wouldn't"_

"_Hey what about my" I hear Emmett cry _

" _I love you to em" I went over to hug him_

"_I love all of you you're family no matter what"_

_I turned around just in time to see a red and blue light. The Cullen automatically jumped in front of me._

"_hey pyre how you been lil'sis"_


	8. can you say insest

_Guns crossed_

_Blades ready_

_**Random: well, well, well, if it isn't my enemy gabby here to take the Cullens from me I see**_

_**Gaby: ummm random did you finally fall over the edge cause twilight don't even belong to us it's for Stephanie Meyers**_

_**Random: you liar look their right here in my closet *walks over and opens closet to gaby***_

_**Gaby: dude that's the mailman, our landlord, my brother, and the maid**_

_**Random: ohhh well whatever *shuts closet door* lets go get something to eat im starved**_

_**Gaby: what about them* motions to closet* **_

_**Random: we'll worry 'bout them later**_

_**Gaby: okay let go get Mickey D's**_

_**Mailman: think they will ever let us go **_

_**Maid: yeah maybe in a few days!! Oh and I quit!!!**_

_**Recap:**_ _"Don't worry jazz you're my big brother so I know you wouldn't"_

"_Hey what about me" I hear Emmett cry _

" _I love you to em" I went over to hug him_

"_I love all of you you're family no matter what"_

_I turned around just in time to see a red and blue light. The Cullen automatically jumped in front of me._

"_Hey pyre how you been lil'sis"_

"_Damn is it necessary to always make an entrance" I said annoyed_

"_Well if you can't handle the glow, wear some shades" my brother Logan said laughing at his bad joke_

"_Dude was that supposed to be 'funny' " retorted my other brother Michel _

"_Wow I never would have thought that forks would look so good compared to you to" I said snickering_

"_SHUTUP!" they both yelled simultaneously _

"_Fine shutting-up" I muttered_

_Before I could speak I heard someone cough from behind me and there stood my last and most favorite brother Gabriel he's my twin and looks exactly like me except for the height, but we would be exact replicas._

_I ran towards him and jumped into his arms, he laughed and wrapped them around my waist he put his forehead on mine and spoke to me in his mind _

_(It's a creepy twin thing)_

'_So piece of pie how you been'_

' _Fine but I really missed you angel'_

'_I know the felling it's been so boring with out you'_

'_Well how could I ever get through the day with out my favorite twin brother'_

'_I'm your only twin, wow don't you know how to make a guy fell loved'_

'_Hehe apparently I do because im engaged'_

'_WHAT! Oh my god your pregnant aren't you when I find that bastard-'_

' _No you idiot im not pregnant just in love'_

'_Yeah yeah sure –ummm pie why is that vamp growling at us'_

'_Oh shit I forgot'_

_I quickly jumped off of Gabriel only to see Edwards eyes filled with rage_

"_Bella who's __**that**__" he spat_

"_Oh Edward calm down" I said rolling my eyes_

"_What do you mean calm down! How am I supposed to calm down when you're in another man's arms?" he yelled at me_

_I walked up to him and put my hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes_

"_Sweetheart look at him then look at me, tell me what you see"_

_Edward's eyes shifted between me and my brother_

" _I still don't see what I'm looking at" annoyance filled his voice_

"_Oh sweet Jesus he's my brother my twin to be exact, duh!"_

"_Oh" was all he said _

_I just rolled my eyes at him _

"_And before you ask why I was on him like that is because- well- I guess you could say we're telepathic" I said with a sheepish smile_

"_Wow that's so cool bells," Emmett yelled _

_I just laughed and replied, "yeah I know"_

_I could see my brothers roll their eyes "anyway we need to get going" Logan said_

"_Yeah your right" I turned to the Cullens "everyone get in a circle and hold on" _

_They nodded and did as I said, "here we go" _

_i heard emmett yell "what the hell" as we landed in front of my house _

_"everyone welcome to devil's abyss" i said with a smile_

_**Hey everyone im so sorry that it took so long to post my next chapter but I will make it up to you all by bringing them out more often this week so please comment im trying to compete with lovefan12 for reviews and yall need to make me look good!!!!**_

_**Hehehehehe ~gaby gurl**_


End file.
